A bloody Soul
by lovedamonkey
Summary: The host meets Twilight saga up to breaking dawn noo spoilers from that book Wanda is placed into Bella's body? OH NOES! Edward won't be happy....
1. Chapter 1

** My second story! **

** Instead of Maximum Ride by James Patterson, I wrote one on Twilight and the Host! by Stephenie Meyer so that means i don't own any of these Characters )**

** Thats everyone for the favs and reviews for Destruction, my Maximum Ride songfanfiction! **

* * *

Why were the lights so bright? Sitting up I noticed that I was in a hospital, why was I in a hospital? Where was Ian? I looked at my hands, they were pale but larger then I thought they should have been.

I was in a hospital and Ian was missing! None of this can be good!

"Wanda?" a rushed whisper came from the window behind me. I threw my head over my shoulder and there sat Ian. He was fine, I could feel a sigh of relief escape my lips. Ian's dark hair was slightly shaggy now and he looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

"What wrong Ian?" I asked jumping from the bed stepping toward the window. Clearly he was confused and worried as he watched me walk toward him. I held out my hand to him and he entwined his fingers with him.

"Ian tell me what's wrong," I used my other hand to cup his cheek in my palm.

"Wanda, well uh, you aren't you, you are in a different body," he watched my face carefully. Maybe I was, I felt taller. I still felt weak, yet more clumsy. I spun around , grabbing the nearest counter to steady myself, very clumsy. A mirror was on the back of the door to my room, full length. There was my new body, it was lean and pale. My large brown eyes with a hint of silver, matched my long brown hair. My face was a beautiful average face, but it still was eye pleasing.

"Wanda! We need to leave," Ian called from the window with his hand through the opening, a backpack to fill with my soon to be hot goodies. Quickly I picked up my jeans sliding them on, pulling my top on and throwing all the no pain, heal, smooth, and anything else I needed into my large blue bag. Not breaking stride I threw the bag over my shoulders and leaned threw the window. I felt Ian's strong hands grab my waist as he helped lift me up and out. Leaving his arm around my waist he hurried us toward the jeep. The engine was running, Jared sat in the drivers seat. He was concerned but focused checking for any souls that were suspicious.

Jared's long blond hair swept into his eyes, as he watched Ian and I approach. The night air was freezing for the desert and I shivered. I couldn't wait to get back to the caves, they would be warm and welcoming. I felt Ian wrap his arm tighter around my waist right below my heavy backpack.

When we finally reached the jeep I was throw into the jeep by Ian, landing on my arms and knees I threw my self farther over on the back seat to make room for Ian, who had jumped in right behind me. Before Ian and I had our seat belts on, or for that matter sitting properly, Jared spun the car around and headed down the road. We were going faster then any other car would be going, souls don't speed. I was praying that no seekers would spot us and pull us over.

"Why are we in the jeep?" I asked cuddling closer to Ian, who in returned wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

"Ian came running throw the caves yelling for help, of course everyone met him in the center. Where he tried to explain with a rushed voice that the seekers found you two while you were out on a short raid and they caught you and Ian just outside a Walmart, but only he managed to get away. Then he came back for help so we ended up jumping into the jeep, because it was the closest and easiest to get out and on the road." he was staring at me through the rearview mirror.

"Obviously they switched the bodies you were in, which is why you are in a different human body," Jared turned the jeep's lights off before turning off the highway onto the desert dirt. From then on we rode in silence the rest of the way to the cave where all the cars were hidden, after that we took a twenty minute walk back home, give or take a minute because we would have to help me, from either falling or picking me up because I had managed to fall on my face.

"Finally," I murmured when we ducked into the entrance and made the all too familiar path to the center, passing my old home -slash- prison. I smiled knowing that I had moved on from being the alien in their friend's girlfriend's body, now I was part of their family, I was placed into a body that didn't respond after they removed the old soul. So Ian had them place me back into that body. Doc didn't kill me like I asked, I'm grateful they didn't now, but I had wished at the time I had awaken in the hospital, that he had let me die.

I leaned into Ian's side, my ha ha soul mate, no pun intended. I lifted my head and saw him looking down at me smiling, he did love me no matter what body I was in.

My body was 18 now, her memories weren't coming to me, just her age. Odd, maybe she was in here somewhere as well? Didn't matter soon Doc would have me out of this body, back into my holding tank, until they find me another unresponsive body that is the same age as Ian. Hopefully it won't be as young as my last body, stronger as well, and not as clumsy as this one. I won't complain if there's something that little, as long as I'm with my love, my family, and my friends. Here in these caves underground, with their round hard rolls and their burning soup. Well we didn't have as much as all of that anymore, because I could shop for cleaning supplies and food without any souls asking questions. The scar on my neck and my silver eyes helped them all believe me and gave me anything I wanted, for free because souls didn't need money, souls just wanted peace.

When we reached the hospital I heard my name then I was pushed backwards in a hug, "Jamie! I missed you too," I wheezed as he squeezed me closer, Melanie was right behind him and she too had me in a tight hug. I saw Doc, Jeb, Kyle, and Sunny looking at us with smiles on their face. Sharon was there then gone in a second, well ok maybe not everyone liked me or accepted me yet..

_Uh..._ That wasn't my thought,_ uhhh.._

I froze in the hug and drifted into my mind, _Hello?_

_Uhhh... what's going on?_ The thought was weak, but it was beautiful like my voice, it sounded tired and strained.

_Hello? Are you ok? What's your name?_

_Hi...? I think I'm fine, my name is Bella Swan, who are you?_

_I'm Wanderer, you can call me Wanda, and don't worry you'll be free soon._

I felt anger,fear,and excitement come from Bella in the back of my head. She was so weak, would she survive and be able to control her body when I was gone?

Coming back to the present, everyone was staring at me with worry on their faces, Ian's was right in front of mine, each of his hands on each of my shoulders, I was being shook slightly. He was trying to pull me back, but I beat him to it, he could stop it now.

"Ian, please stop shaking me," turning to doc after I saw Ian's face turn to relief," You need to get me out of this body now, Bella doesn't have a lot of time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Right-o**

**The host and Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Its pretty short, but it was a moment between Wanda and Ian, I 3 Ian.. **

** K thanks for reading everyone!! **

* * *

The cold metal of the operating table made a shiver run down my spine as I laid myself down gently on my stomach. I felt Bella trying to cling to consciousness in the back of my mind. God I was praying she would hold on long enough. I felt a slight pressure on my back, Ian, I sighed in relief. He would be there with Doc as he removed me from Bella's clumsy body. Lifting myself up onto my elbows, I felt Ian move his hand up my hand and rest it on my shoulder as he placed himself in front of me.

My god his eyes are so beautiful, they sent this crazy warm, safe feeling fly through my body. A smile flew across my lips, my Ian. His dark hair brushed into his eyes giving him a seductive look that made my heart flutter. I could feel a blush make its way to my cheeks. That most be common with this body, because no other body I was in before could blush that easily.

"Wanda," Ian whispered placing one hand on my cheek my head tilted into his palm snuggling into his hand. The security I felt was overwhelming, I had so much faith in my partner, " I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I trust Doc with my life," I managed a smile as my face was still cradled in his hand. Closing my eyes I soaked in the feeling, the love, that generated from him.

" I love you Wanderer, with my whole being. My heart, my soul, my mind, everything that has to do with my existence. I promise I'll bring you back very soon," Ian brushed his lips against my cheek before kissing it quickly. Feeling his hand start to be removed from my cheek, but quickly I placed my right hand over his left keeping it there.

" Ian, I love you too, more then my body or my existence could contain. I will always love you and I too will miss you." Moving his hand from my cheek to kiss his palm I let it go, to use my same hand to pull his face closer to mine, kissing him deeply. His lips felt smooth on my lips, urgent, and fierce. I felt the familiar burning feeling move through my body, the good burning feeling I got whenever Ian and I kissed. My hand in his hair pulling him closer, his hand holding my forearm keeping me in place. What was coming over me? I never really kissed Ian like this. Bella's body gave into her emotions to easily and just let loose.

Ian had to break off the kiss for air, his smile was wide as he pulled away trying to catch his breath.

He kissed my lips again, just a quick peck that still sent my stomach in a flutter. Next thing that happened was Ian moving out of my view and Doc spraying Sleep by my nose, so I fell asleep quickly. The last thing I remember was Ian's hand in mine. That was all I needed well that and knowing Bella was getting her body back was more then what I needed to sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello! **

** Once again, these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.. who i support, I refuse to read the leaked version or even the partial draft she left online.. I feel like a true fan would have waitted for the real copy, the one she wanted teh world to see.. **

** Anyway.. Edward's turn to say something! Like i said he would be upset... mainly at himself.. but thats Edward.. :D**

* * *

It was pouring outside, the sky darker than the feeling in my heart. My family was scattered about the annoyingly bright living room, staring and thinking. There was nothing they could have said to make this pain go away. I promised over and over again that I was able to protect her from the Volturi, but vampires with those aliens in them? Impossible.

They were fast and powerful, and they came in a large group. I have no clue how they got the volturi and learned what was possible of cutting our skins but they did. That thought was frightening enough, not knowing where Bella was, was worse.

It had been a beautiful day out, a day Bella and I would have spent in our meadow. Instead my family and I were forced to move so no one found us. Bella had to have one of her human moments before we left and took her from her father. Charlie was going to stay in La Plush as long as Jacob could keep him there. Bella didn't worry for him, as much, because they were a tight knit group they would all know if something was wrong.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice Jane slip through the door to the bathroom, until Bella and Jane reappeared, Jane of course dragging Bella behind her. I jumped into action running after Jane. Bella looked at me with wide eyes and fear. I was right behind Jane, when all of the others appeared in the room. Their eyes shinning a silver over their deep red eyes. Jane never turned around to look at me, but Bella yelled that she loved me. For me to be safe and not to worry. Of course and to run. I turned dashing out the door, not looking back. If it was possible for me to cry I would have been. There were too many of them there. Bella's large brown eyes were watery, she knew her odds weren't good. Yet I knew and she knew that we had a better chance at being together if I got away to get my family.

Well, maybe I knew that. She was always looking out for my safety, which is humorous to me a human telling a vampire to be careful. A pretty much indestructible mythical being, being told to be safe by his fragile, clumsy, danger-magnet girlfriend.

Leaning against the window panel, it should have been freezing but compared to the temperature of my marble skin, it was mildly warm. I rocked my forehead against the panel, Bella my Bella. My hand slide down the glass, I had to get her back.

I needed to see her smiling again, be able to hold her warm face between my hands as I kissed her warm full lips. To cradle her in my arms when she was upset, and holding her fragile hand in mine. I missed everything about her,and the same feeling came over me as always when I left to go hunting. A part of my whole being was missing.

What were they doing to her? Those sick alien things! If I find out that they hurt my love, I will personally go after every one that I can and rip them limb from limb.

The next thing I knew my fist broke the window that I had been leaning on, I hadn't tried to not break it. I just wanted to pound my fist. I looked at all the glass on the ground in the wet grass. Thunder in the distance, and lightening lighting the sky. Esme looked at the window and frowned, everyone else just looked at me with a straight face.

" You didn't have to break the window, save it for those alien scum," Emmett's booming husky voice filled the air.

Was he really that ignorant? Testing my will seeing if I didn't kill him?

Without looking back I launched myself out the window landing in the middle of the woods that surrounded the house, and without braking my stride I continued to run. Without thinking, I ran to the closest hospital. Carlisle didn't work there anymore, ever since those aliens started taking over and putting their kind into human bodies. Carlisle couldn't think of anything else to do but leave. Leaving it in working order, well no one else loose their bodies in that hospital, not that day, or at least in that hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR! **

** Thanks everyone for reading! Really it means alot to me )**

**I don't own any of these Characters; Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Alright, so Wanda is out of commission and Bella is thrown back into the game!? What's gonna happen without Wanda! She's the one that get food the easiest O**

* * *

The hand was warm and small between my two large cold ones. They shook holding the dainty fingers between them, they shook from fear. Fear that I wouldn't be able to find a body for Wanda before I missed her to much. That this feeling in my stomach, the gripping tarring lonely feeling, would last longer than it should.

The woman whose hand I was holding started to stir, just slightly, before she went back into her mind to heal more. The cool slick metal holding container rested in my lap, nuzzling against my chest, just like Wanda when she slept. She would cuddle close to me resting a hand on my chest with her head resting on my arm. A smile on her face as she slept in my arms. Sometimes I just stayed up to watch her sleep, so peaceful as if nothing was wrong with the world. I have to admit if those aliens didn't take over the world I would have never found the perfect person, I mean soul, for me.

She truly was my soul mate, I know its hard not to laugh, but its true. Wanda is my other half, but right now instead of her cuddling in my arms I was cuddling the container that held her beautiful existence. She looked like a ribbon, beautiful as I held her in my hands, when Doc handed her to me.

I whispered a good-bye before I slipped her into the freezing container that would keep her alive until we could be reunited.

My heart ached, my room would be empty. I think Melanie felt the same, Wanda was like a sister to her! After having Wanda plan to give up her life to give her body back to Melanie, after she betrayed her family when she taught Doc how to remove her kind from the hosts. Wanda saved Jamie from the infection and she risked everything coming here when Melanie wasn't even sure Jeb and the others would still be alive.

"Wanda." I whispered as I removed a hand from Bella's to touch the cool container in my lap. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I left it not even bothering who saw. I missed her, so much it wasn't the same without her by my side. My little ray of pure sunshine in this dark place. My beautiful sun was clouded and separated from me by this cold barrier. She will never know how much I missed her while she slept.

"Ugh," Bella moaned and I lifted my head immediately to catch a glimpse of her face, her eyes were half shut.

"Edward..." she moaned, and turned her head from side to side.

Edward most have been her boyfriend.

She clung onto my hand, her grip wasn't very strong, it reminded me of Wanda her grip always so frail and breakable in my own grasp. I was distracted, my thoughts on my beautiful girlfriend, that I didn't notice Bella open her eyes.

"Hello?" she whispered, her voice was so hoarse that if it wasn't the first voice I had heard in over three hours. I more then likely wouldn't have noticed.

"Bella? Are you finally awake?" I lifted my head her eyes were still closed somewhat.

"Yeah, where am I? Never mind, where's Edward? Is he alright?" her voice was still strained, but being worried wasn't helping her any.

" Bella, we don't know where Edward is. This is the first time I have heard that name. I assure you, that when you are better we will got looking for him." I was telling the truth, if he meant that much to her, knowing his safety before she knew where she was. Then she cared for him more then her own self. Kind of like how I am with Wanda.

Bella sat up quickly, her body swung left and right. I caught her as she fell farther to the left. Clinging around my neck I lifted her back onto the bed.

" Bella you need to rest. I promise that we will look for your Edward as soon as you get better. I understand the feeling when they aren't close enough to hold."

Bella grabbed the blanket that was on her lap, twisting and turning it in her little hands. I could see the tears in her eyes. Oh no, I really couldn't handle crying right now, not now, later maybe, no now.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok. You're in a cave full of others of your kind! I'm sure Edward is fine, if he lasted this long in the world taken over by aliens. We'll see him soon enough. If you give Jared a description, he's my best mate, then we can start looking for him. If that would make you feel better?" I offered, really hoping she wouldn't cry.

Sniffling she brushed the back of her hand across her nose," It's not Edward who I'm, completely worried, about him. It's my mother and her husband and my father. My other friends. I wish I knew if they were ok. Forks is so far away from here, at least I'm sure. Where are we exactly?" those large brown eyes spilled tears, as she thought about all those loved ones that are no longer themselves.

" We are deep in the desert, I don't remember exactly anymore. You'll have to ask..."

I was interrupted with smashing and banging coming from the halls, and screaming. Screaming? I jumped up in front of Bella holding Wanda in my arms.

Why was everyone screaming?

Doc came running in, panting very short of breath. Things, not even the aliens, things with red and silver eyes. He panted. Jared and Jeb came running and Melanie, Jamie, Kyle and Sunny right on their heels.

" Get the hell out! NOW! Doc help Ian get Bella through the escape hole in the roof. Jared you lead Melanie and Jamie after them. Kyle and I will follow last, so Sunny you're right ahead of us, alright? Now go!" Jeb was screaming, shoving bottles of Doc's into a backpack just incase and the scalpel that was in a protective cover.

" Now, would be fantastic!" He shouted.

Quickly I lifted Bella by myself and carried her through the hole to the top of the cliff and broke out into a flat out run. I heard 1...4...7 foot steps running behind me. That's all there should have been and all there was. We made it to the cave were Jared kept his jeep and the van, we would have to take both. Easy enough, I sat Bella in the van and helped remove the covers over the vehicles.

Soon we were on our way. Nothing was following us, safe for now.

Until then did I notice Bella had been crying, she was holding Wanda in her arms. Crying over the container in deep heavy sobs.

" Edward, I need you to be safe. For me please be safe," she cried over and over again.

" Bella, shh, we got away safely we'll go hide in a back up holding place for a few days," I whispered trying to sooth her, it didn't help much, her breathing did slow down some.

" I know, what's following us, what was there in the caves," she stared at Wanda's container, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" What's following us Bella?" placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into my face.

"Monsters, Monsters are following us. They aren't going to stop until they find us all," she broke into sobs once more, as I gapped at her. As did everyone else in the van.


	5. Chapter 5

** Thanks to all my kind viewers! Thanks to everyone who reads this story with the intensity that i read fanfiction :)**

**I don't own Twilight or The Host but Stephenie Meyer does! Oh Btw this is Edward's next chapter.. and he's kinda not happy :( Sorry Edward dearest! I will always love you!**

* * *

The fire light up the sky, as if fireworks were going off. Though that was definitely not the reason why the dark raining sky was a blaze. I was the reason it was a blaze. I did that to the hospital, starting a fire that scared all the imitation humans out. No one would be corrupted in that hospital anymore.

Rain was still pouring, but it had no effect on the fire that I started in the simple little hospital in Forks. Once peaceful and a sign of hope to many citizens, now burning to the ground the by lead doctor's son.

My hair stuck to my forehead as raindrops fell into my eyes. I felt the heat that radiated off the building, it reminded me of Bella. First I had checked the hospital for her of course, but she was no where to be found.

Screams filled the air, there were fire trucks on the way. They only kept them around because fires happened accidentally. Ha accidentally. The fake humans jumped off the fire truck and ran to hook up the hoses. They would fight the fire though at this point in time it was ridiculous. There was no chance in saving Fork's hospital. I succeed in my goal, but it didn't fill the hole that was in my chest.

The hole throbbed in pain. The feeling of internal dread flowed through my useless veins. The burning pain reached my fingertips. The need to destroy more hospitals was over whelming. To my body it was more of a need than a want. My body told me I had to destroy more of those hells on earth.

I shook my head side to side, Bella wouldn't have wanted me to give into my monster instincts. It was bad enough that it had managed after eighty-years to gain control over my body and destroy this hospital. What would Bella think, she would be disappointed me in. Realize how weak I actually am. What monster was inside me and what it was able to accomplish.

My head dropped in defeat, what had I done?

The monster I had locked inside my body, deep inside my body, had got the better of me. I wasn't in control like I thought. Not even after eighty-years! No I was just as bad as newborns, giving into destruction, thirst, need.

"Bella," her name escaped my lips in a whisper, that no human ears would have been able to catch. It would have been hard for my family to hear that whisper, they would have had to be focused on my voice.

My chest shook, my breath caught in my throat, and sob escaped my mouth. Bella, I'm so sorry. So sorry! My head was in my hands as I sobbed tearlessly in the rain. Body shaking, my breath ragged and short. I didn't notice the aliens give up on the building and watch it burn completely to the ground.

Lifting my head I saw the building collapse into itself, had they all gotten out. Oh dear god, please, let them all have gotten out alive, unharmed. I had to find Bella, she was what kept me sane, of all the people. The insane woman I loved, whose blood drove my throat into a frenzy, kept me sane. With her around she kept my inner demon locked in a solid ten foot wide metal cage.

I needed my, well, wool blanket. Like a toddler, I needed my security blanket in my arms. I needed my Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6! wow that's a lot of chapters for me, considering i usually write them out first...and this is my very first long fan fiction D**

**I do not own Twilight or The Host, Stephenie Meyer does! **

** Any who thanks everyone for the reviews and favs!! Please keep reading!! I love you all secretly, but shh don't tell the others :)**

* * *

"Monsters?" Melanie questioned Bella as we hide in a run down shack, the windows had been painted black and the doors were locked shut. They had been here once, they more then likely won't be here again unless they were sure we were here.

Bella was still crying, her head resting against Wanda's container. She whispered Edward over and over again. Rubbing her face up and down against the cool cylinder. No one had spoken since Bella started her very long break down. Melanie was trying to comfort Bella. Who leaned awkwardly against her shoulder, still cuddling Wanda.

Jared, Jeb, and Jamie went to hide the cars. While Melanie, Kyle, Sunny, Doc, and I tried to get more information out of Bella.

Melanie made shhing noises, trying to calm Bella's shaky nerves. Bella's lovely brown eyes were puffy and red, her body shook involuntarily.

"Bella, You have an idea what we are up against. It's very important to everyone's safety that we know who. Also where they might possibly be taking all of our friends." I whispered kneeling on Bella's left side. She didn't even look up at me. Her sobs kicked it up a notch when I spoke. My head fell in defeat, this wasn't going as well as I thought. We were wasting valuable time trying to get her to talk.

"Everyone just leave!" Jeb called, well the three guys were back. Kyle and Sunny happily turned on their heels and left. Doc was hesitate, then followed the other two. Jared and Jamie left as soon as they got a look from Melanie, told them to leave right away or they would have to answer to her. Yicks, Melanie frightened me from time to time. Jeb walked closer to us. Melanie and I both refused to leave. Jeb stared at Bella ignoring us both, I pretty much got the feeling he knew he wouldn't be able to make us leave. Not even with his shotgun. Wanda was in here, in a death grip, so I wasn't leaving. Melanie wanted to sooth the crying girl and get Wanda out of the death grip as well, so Mel wasn't leaving. That pretty much sums it up right there.

Jeb leaned in close to Bella, he wiped the tears of her cheeks with a piece of cloth. His old winkled face was hardened with concern and worry. Yet when Bella looked up at him, all that melted away and gave way to the strong emotion of caring. His white hair hung in a shaggy mess down his neck, his bead not much better.

" Bella, no one is going to let anything hurt you. We are a strong group of people. I don't want to brag but I'm pretty strong myself," a slight smile touched his lips. Bella sniffled, her sobs had slowed down to a hick-up, " We have to know what we are up against, so we can fight them. Fight them to get our friends back. My family, they took my sister and her daughter. They have Doc's girl and some of Wanda's best friends were there."

"I-I.. I.. We need to go to Forks Washington," it was like she was fighting internally with herself and finally spat out something that fit to her likings. Jeb caught the lie that was in her voice, but let it slide, for now.

"Why?" he pushed slightly.

" I know people there that can help us. That night be the only chance to help us," Bella sat up still clinging to Wanda's tank.

" Whose there?" I pushed farther for us all.

" My boyfriend and his family," she answered staring at the ground.

" How can they help us, no offence, you said that monsters were chasing us how can other humans help us anymore then we can handle it ourselves?" Melanie stared at me, with a glare that could kill, sorry I kinda had to ask the question that was on all of our minds. Melanie was wondering it to, so she would suck it up and walk it off.

" They... They just can, you have to believe me!" Bella looked at me, tears working their way back into her eyes, " You have to," she was pleading. She looked at Jeb, Melanie, and I each in the eyes in turn.

"Alright, alright, we'll go. As soon as we all rest some. We don't want Jared falling asleep at the wheel, now do we?" Jeb winked as he stood. Bella had finally stopped crying, so she nodded. " Good, it's time to take that nap we all have been waiting for."

We all nodded and found a spot on the floor to rest. Bella wouldn't hand me Wanda's container, well I never asked. Without it I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep without Wanda in my arms. So I laid on the ground, with my arms folded across my chest. Thinking, since that's all I was going to be able to do.

Bella fell into a terrible sleep, she talked and cried, she rolled around, but Wanda was still safe in her arms. Bella refused to let Wanda be hurt even if she was asleep. It was like she knew Wanda was the one who gave her back her life, willingly giving up her own for the time being.

I felt my heart ache, _Wanda, I miss you so much, I wish you where here in my arms. For now, its been too long without you_.

Melanie was soon jumped by Jared and Jamie, each taking a spot on either side of her sleeping form. Kyle, Sunny, Doc, and Jeb came in minutes after that and joined the idea of resting, Sunny curled into Kyle's side and nuzzled close to him. Kyle smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist. Doc picked a spot in the corner, while Jeb had his backpack leaning against his side as he sat near the exit.

All cozy and warm in this little cave. Everyone really besides myself and Bella, of course and Jeb. We weren't getting sleep tonight. I heard Doc's soft snoring in minutes, Kyle's loud and Sunny's soft even breathing. Melanie, Jared, and Jamie followed suit and soon they were sleeping deeply.

It was rheumatic, the snoring and breathing of different pitches, like some very weird nighttime lullaby. My eyes drooped once, but that was it. I turned to watch Bella sleep. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion, her fist twisted in the blanket we gave her, but still Wanda was cradled in her arms. Like a mother trying to protect her newborn baby from the world, some terrible event, that she wouldn't want them to experience.

" Edward... NO!!" Bella sat up in a cold sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

** LOOKIE! Edward gets another turn?!**

**He's really down on himself... I might need to hurry up and get Bella back to him, having him upset is kinda killing me a little inside..**

** Once again, i do not own Twilight or The host, Stephenie Meyer does! **

**3**

* * *

Time escaped me as I dwelled in my sorrow. At some point I felt strong arms lift me off the ground and over someone's rough shoulder, by the scent I knew it was Emmett. I probably should have still been mad at him from his snooty comment earlier that day, was it still the same day? Oh I didn't know, so I let it slide. Letting Emmett carry me home, I sunk back into my memory.

The memory was warm, Bella was blushing. Her cheeks were on fire as I held her close to me. Her warm arms were wrapped around my waist as I ran my fingers through her hair. She was perfect, yet no matter how many times I told her this truth she would deny it. Usually with a simple shake of her head. My usual response would be a frown, but nothing more. Someday soon I hope she would believe me. That she was the most beautiful human and nonhuman being on Earth. That I was lucky to have her, lucky that god would forgive one of the damned walking the Earth, to give me her heart. Though it was a mystery to me, I gladly accepted it and willing handed my over in exchange.

That whole time we just sat there holding one another as I thought about how lucky I was.

Quickly I changed paths and moved onto a different memory, the one where we sat in our meadow for the first time. The warmth of the sun was soothing, but having Bella that close was intoxicating. I knew I was in love with her long before we had come to the meadow. Just before I decided to talk to her did I realize that I loved her. I remember Bella playing with my hand, touching each finger tip in turn. My sweet, fragile, little flower, sat next to me as I soaked up the sun's warm rays.

Quickly my mind danced around the first and second time I had kissed Bella, the first time she attacked me. Though I was the one to start the kiss, I also had to be the one to end it. I didn't want to at first, but I had to. It made me laugh when she pouted after I unattached her arms from around my neck. The second kiss when she fainted one me, it wasn't funny at the moment. Looking back now it was. It was a perfect kiss up into that point. Frightening as she started to slip away. She did say I dazzled her.

My memory ran through prom, the one and only dance I ever made her go to. This may sound weird, but when I was about to kill myself in Italy and Bella saved me. That has to be one of my favorites, just knowing that she still loved me and showed up there was enough for me.

My Bella...a sigh escaped my lips, I could feel Emmett putting me down on the ground. We were home, in the living room to be exact. When I finally opened my eyes I saw my family staring at me. Apparently I was gone a lot longer than I thought I was, even though it was still raining out. Surely Carlisle had seen that his hospital had gone up in flames, of course he would know it was me. I had been so worried about what Bella would think of me, I had forgotten about my father. Around that point in time I thought I was going to drown in guilt. That it was going to swallow me whole, never to see the light of day again.

" I'm so sorry Carlisle. I can't stress that enough. I don't deserve to live here any longer, my actions have proved that. I am not fit to live in your household, I destroyed the one place you love most besides this household," my head hung in shame, I can't believe Emmett had brought me back. He wanted me to suffer for my actions, I get that, but I would have realized the time at some point and come on my own free will.

" Don't fret. Edward, of course you belong here. That place was no longer the hospital I cared so much for, no it was tainted with a decease that I could not cure," feeling a strong hand lay on my shoulder I looked up into the eyes of my adopted father. Nodding once I turned to face Esme, my mother.

" I lost track of time, I can't even imagine how long I most have been gone. How long you sat in this house worrying," I walked over and wrapped her in my arms.

" All that matters is that you are back with your family," she whispered in my ear, squeezing me into a tight hug.

" No, not all of my family is home yet," I stated.

" Not yet Edward, but we will find her. I know that," came a soft voice from the corner of the room, Alice.

" Really Alice? Where are we to wait? When will we find her?" I was pleading.

" I can't see when, but we have to stay here," she stated simply.

" Is she, herself?" I could hardly get myself to say those few simple words.

" I can't tell Edward, but I know its Bella, I'm sorry Edward that's all I can see," her voice was sad, she was down on herself ever since I yelled at her, she hadn't seen them taking Bella or them coming. She didn't have to be now, it was great that she saw Bella coming. I could fill hope start to heal the hole in my chest.

Soon I would have my love in my arms. That's all that mattered, sitting at the piano, I played her lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone that this update took a long time... I'm also working on a few different original stories :) that and homework :(**

** Anyway I don't own any of these characters- Stephenie Meyer does **

**Thanks again everyone who had reviewed, makes me happy :)**

It didn't surprise me that I would have nightmares, every night that I was away from Edward was a nightmare. Though this was different, very different. Edward wasn't just off hunting and would be back with me before the night was over. No, Edward could have been in trouble. I had to get to him before Jane did. A shiver danced up and down my spine, Jane. Enough said, I never liked Jane and never will. Something in her eye yelled never ending evil, even though she had a baby face. After she caused Edward that pain, terrible, terrible, pain. Never again would I would let that happen.

Now I was with all these other humans. Willing to break the promise I made Edward. The most sacred promise a human could make. I promised never to tell anyone about Edward's little secret, about him and his family being vampires. Now, now I was going to be forced to. The Volturi army was here, something was wrong though, they were taken over by those body snatching aliens. I don't know what's going on or how they managed it. All I wanted was for this to be over, for it to be just one bad dream.

That I would wake up just as Edward would slip his arms around my waist, telling me it would be ok, that he was back from his hunt. At least I was hoping. This was the longest dream a person has ever had, if that was the case. God I was praying that to be the case.

" Bella, we're heading out now," the sweet old man whispered to me. I was laying on the floor of our campsite, in some deep old cave. Nodding sheepishly, I lifted my weak body onto my hands, feeling them wobble and start to give. Quickly a pair of arms slipped under my shoulders and lifted my weak body off the ground.

" Thanks," a mummer escaped my lips, my voice was hoarse. More than likely caused from my crying last night.

" It's alright Bella," a husky yet soothing voice said behind me. Ian? Names were kind of wasted on me yesterday, I never really paid attention. Just nodding when it seemed appropriate. Ian pulled me into a hug, it felt good to just be hugged, though I really wanted it to be Edward right then and forever. Feeling someone lift me off the cave floor, I instantly tightened my grip around the long cold container in my arms. It reminded me of Edward. It was cold and strong when I held it close to my body. God I missed Edward, I wasn't going to be able to sleep through the night for a long time.

Ian and Jared drove the van and jeep, speeding the whole way. Though it wasn't fast enough for me, I wanted them to be driving like a vampire. Floored pedal as we weaved on the highway between cars. Anything that got me to Edward faster. We weren't risking it, going just two miles over the speeding limit was pushing it, or so they told me. It was risky without Wanda there to bail them out. The soul, who I carried in my arms, was the only way for us to speed on the highway. Ironic, at least to me. The only being that could help me give me my life back, thought she already had when she willingly gave my body up and went back into the container. I could tell that Ian was suffering, he was with drawn more than he was when I just woke up. Bags were under his eyes as he drove. The drive was very silent, did I mention they got rid of the good music? No Linkin Park, Avenge Sevenfold, 30 seconds to Mars, Bon Jovi, Billy Idol, Journey, or Boston!

So instead of listening to music, I turned my head so I looked out over the vast desert landscaping. Turning my thoughts to my savior, my soul mate, Edward.

How worried he most be, he's in danger and possibly just worrying about me. I'm sure Jane took me just because she could. So she could see fear in Edward's eyes, put fear in his whole inter being. Ugh what a bitch. When Edward finally turned me, she would pay. I would enjoy ripping her body to tiny pieces and burning her. Wiping the world of her existence.

I couldn't wait for that day, suddenly wanted it more than anything. Please god let me be the one to end her damnation of a second life. Wipe the devil from the earth. Falling into a shaken sleep, I dreamt of Jane chasing Edward and I as we ran hand in hand through the woods. Her evilly pitched giggled surrounded us as we ran smoothly through the dense maze of trees. Quick turn right than a sharp turn left. More of that deafening laughter danced around Edward and I. The woods were dark and it smelt like rain. Like we were back in Forks, not in this terrible desert. While we ran, I dragged Edward along, instead of him carrying me. I dodged every branch with ease and never tripped. We ran so fast my hair flew out behind us as we created our own breeze. Taking another hard right we broke out into an open field. The field were James and I first met and where his mate came back to get revenge. Once again we were facing my enemies in the same place, this field was cursed. It had been promising when I had first come here, so much wonder and happiness filled the field. Yet once again it was filled with dread. Turning with un humanly speed we looked at the woods. Out crept Jane, her long gray cape surrounded her flowing slightly in the chilled breeze.

A hiss rumbled in my throat, as I forced Edward to stand behind me.

" Stay away from him Jane," I hissed as she took one step closer.

" No Bella. I have strict orders to take him to Aro," she smiled, flashing white under the shadow of her hood. Taking another step closer I crouched into an attack position, " Over my ashes bitch," The smile stayed on her lips as she pulled her hood down, her childish face stared at me intently.

" My pleasure," she leapt at me, her mouth wide open ready to bite. Blood red eyes glistening for a fight.

Springing up in my seat I looked around, no Jane. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest, I placed a hand over it taking deep breaths. The sun was gone. Hoping we had made good time I looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock, so we should be almost there.

" Ian?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I most have been screaming again, guilt swept over my body. I was keeping them all awake.

" Yes Bella?" Sitting up in the chair next to me. His hair was sticking up in all directions, the bags under his eyes were noticeable now.

" I'm sorry, am I keeping everyone up?" hardly audio able it came out in a whisper.

" Don't worry about it Bella, most of us have had to sleep through worse," nodding his head toward the back of the van. Looking back I noticed Mel and Jamie curled into a ball, sleeping soundly. Sighing relieved I turned back to Ian.

" Do you know where we are?" eager now to know how close we were to Edward.

" Very close Bella," smiling he patted my arm, "Go back to sleep," smiling he leaned back against his chair. I followed suit, even though I knew perfectly well that was all the sleep I was going to get today. Sitting up I turned to Ian and tapped him lightly on the forearm.

" Hey Ian, I'm sorry you most be very tired, but, I was thinking you would like to have this," Picking up the slick silver container in my arms, holding it out toward him. Managing a slight smile, nodding to him when he gave me a questioning look. He eagerly grabbed the container in his large hands, quickly placing it into a cradle. He smiled down at it. Looking like he held the whole world in his arms a smile appeared on his face. That's the first time I had actually seen a smile touch his eyes since I woke up.

" Thank you Bella, so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," Leaning over he gave me a one armed hug. It made me smile, I was making real human friend easier now than I had. Leaning back, I watched Ian continue to smile at the container. He started to hum a lullaby, causing me to drift off into a peaceful sleep. As if Edward had been there, though he wasn't holding me in his arms right then and there. He would be soon and there was nothing else in the world that could stop me now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can we say.. YAY CHAPTER 9?!**

**I know you guys wanted Bella to be back with Edward, and instead of denying you that right, i went ahead and stopped putting it off D**

**I don't own Twilight or The Host - Stephenie Meyer does )**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews.. p.s not all chapters will be posted this quickly O I do have school )**

* * *

Being patient use to be one of my many talents, but now it was impossible to sit still. My family found me pacing continually up in my room. Four steps to the right than four steps left. Each with a turn to the left to start over. In the beginning the steps were just to distract me, but very quickly it became a simple mindless task. My mind quickly turned back to memories and worrying. When was she going to be back in my arms? A few days, weeks, months, maybe even years? I could wait forever for her, but only if I knew she was safe. Right now was exactly what I had feared. Well almost. I had expected them to come, someday, and try to take her away from me. I had planed to fight them off, or die trying. I hadn't expected them to be under the control of these souls. Or for there to be a mass of them in her house. I'm not sure how I hadn't sensed them coming or why their thoughts didn't alert me earlier. I most have been too distracted, worrying about Bella and my Family. All that worrying only made it worse.

My chest ached from the amount of cry sobbing. Though the aching was all in my head, it felt real. Taking a deep breath a whiff of the most delicious smell filled my nose, turning sharply to find the source of this smell I found her shirt. It was under my bed, the blue shirt that she wore the day before I lost her. Snatching it up in my grasp I shoved my nose into the soft fabric. Breathing deeply enjoying the smell of her. Oh god, how much I wished to run my hands through her long, silky, brown hair. Cup her warm, blushing, cheek in my hand. To kiss her passionately, of course still within the restrictions I had set.

Sitting down slowly I cradled Bella's shirt in my arms.

"Oh Bella, my dearest, Bella," I heard tires driving down the pavement to the house, one car, no two. Who was out of the house? I had to focus on the thoughts, Alice was in her room,worrying. As Jasper tried to calm her down. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room looking out the window, as Rosalie and Emmett marched in the back door. All the thoughts down stairs were set on the mystery visitors were. Flinging Bella's shirt onto my unnecessary bed I ran down the stairs. Thoughts of awe came from a very dirty jeep and dusty white van, as they pulled up the driveway. My family hide in the usual hiding spots, as I listened to their thoughts.

Thunder clapped in the distance, and rain once again started to pound the windows of our cheery little home. I could hear four different thoughts coming from the can and the Jeep. None of us could make out a single scent, because the rain washed it away. Slowly and man with dark hair climbed out of the van, turning to help a women out. Her long brown hair worked as a curtain to hide her face. Even though I couldn't see her face or smell her scent, I knew it was her. Throwing the door open, jumping the steps, I made my way to her.

" Bella!" I called, finally she lifted her head. Her large liquid brown eyes filled with tears at the sight of me. Wet hair clinging to her forehead as she smiled when she heard my voice. Before she even had a chance to focus on my blurry moving form I wrapped her in a tight hug, twirling once. A laugh emerged from her throat, oh how much I had missed it. Not being able to hold back my smile, I cupped her warm face between my two strong hands. We were the only two people in the world at that moment. We only mattered to each other. Her smile, blush, scent, eyes, made me over flow with joy. I leaned in swiftly, out lips met and moved together. Just like usual Bella's arms were tangled in my hair, forcing me closer. This time I didn't force her away. I wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her to make kissing her easier. Only when Bella pulled away for air did I let go.

"Bella, my Bella, I'm so sorry," I began my plea, but she wouldn't have it. Placing a finger to my lips to hush me, she smiled.

" All that matters right now Edward is that I managed to get back to you," Standing on her tip-toes she kissed my cold lips again.

" My easily forgiving Bella. I deserve harsh words and torture for letting them take you. For not knowing that they were there!" she cut me off with another kiss," So be it," I whispered against her lips, just loud enough for her to hear me. Morphing my lips with her's she took in a sharp breath. I let her attack me for a few more seconds before I unclenched her from my hair. Chuckling at her pouted lips, " Let's not tire you out so quickly. I just got you back," wrapping my arms around her waist I started heading toward the house. Until Bella stopped.

" Edward, we have to thank these people for saving my life," she gestured to eight people who stood in the rain. Four young man, prime of life, a young boy. Reminded me of Jacob, at least he wasn't a mutt. An old man with a white tangled bread and a red bandana on his head. A very tall woman with long black hair stood next to a little woman too with long black, she clung onto one of the men. In turn Bella pointed at them, introducing them to me. Jeb was the old man, Mel and Jamie's uncle. Melanie and Jamie were the two that looked like they could live in La Plush and be accepted easily. Jared, the blonde male, wrapped himself around Melanie. Doc and Ian stood off to the side, both with brown hair, but Ian was cradling a long silver container in his arms. Finally Kyle and Sunny, Kyle was Ian's brother and Sunny was the little pale woman who hung onto his side.

I smiled at every single face. Esme called from the porch, " Everyone is welcome inside, please hurry there's warm food and hot chocolate!" They all practically ran into the house. Since they didn't want to see to eager they all sped walked through the front door.

Bella shivered next to me, either from the rain or my cold body, possibly both. So I scooped her up in my arms and we ran to my bedroom. Sitting her down on the couch I left to fetch warm pajama's for her. She accepted the pajama's very eagerly and worked her way to my bathroom. My recent personal flaw of being impatient kicked right back in. I wanted her back in my arms, now! Again I started to pace. Hearing the water shot off, my emotion picked up. Soon Bella walked out in a long T-shirt and socks, smiling she flew into my arms. Obviously she wanted me to hold her as much as I wanted to hold her. Instincly my nose went to her hair and took a deep breath. Her shirt hardly did her justice, she smelled so wonderful, my throat ached. I should have went hunting but I could last as long as Bella was here. My inner monster now was under control. Smiling I lifted her off the ground, just to lay her on my large comfortable bed. A sigh of joy escaped her lips, for now I would have to be left with my thoughts. I wasn't going to bother her with questions about what she had been through today. Quickly I tucked her in and threw my arms were laced around her just as fast. A smiled plastered on her lips, her eyes fluttered, and she began to fall to sleep.

" I love you Edward," she whispered as she finally fell asleep.

" I love you too. Bella now and forever, you will be my world, my reason for living. Thank you for returning back to me, my moon in my moonless sky."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long, i restarted this chapter like three different times.. I have also been very busy... so thank you for bearing with me! I love you guys... speciallyyou, yes you, right there D**

** Alright enjoy.. I'll have the next chapter be like two parts, maybe depends on the mood i am in XD**

* * *

Sleep.

The sanctuary from our nightmarish life. Where everything can be perfect and peaceful. Lately I hadn't been sleeping, not having the woman I love in my arms made that far more difficult. Not including being woke by someones screams. My hopes and dreams were contained in that silver container, slick and smooth. It brought me peace and sense of mind. When Bella finally handed it back to me, did I finally become whole once again. With being whole came the ability to sleep. Sure I had been tired and not sleeping a wink, but I still wasn't able to drift off. Getting no sleep was getting to my head. Seeing things that weren't there, people with pale skin and looked like angels. They fed us food and let us sleep in their rooms while they slept downstairs. In this dream I made my way up a beautiful stair case. Down a hallway making a turn into the closet room. Inside was this large comfy bed, the room was cheery and welcoming, but my eyes were only for the large king size bed in the middle of the room. My body responded on its own, moving closer and closer to the bed. Jamie was close behind me, symmetrically we both fell onto the bed. Wanda snuggled close in my arms I drifted to sleep in my living dream.

My head was swirling when I woke up. Quickly my vision focused and I looked around the room that was in my so called "dream". Looking around I saw Jamie passed out snoring next to me. His tan skin was covered in dirt making his skin look even darker. Long black hair laid fanned out over the pillow, drool pooling under his own mouth. He smiled and started to chew on the corner of his pillow. I tried to hold back a chuckle, but didn't succeed. Stirring away Jamie leaned onto his forearms.

" What's so funny?" he yawned.

" You're what's funny. Let's go get food in you kid, give the pillow a break. Sure it's full of fiber, but I don't think it's that satisfying," chuckling again I picked up Wanda and made my way to the door. Before I managed to reach the door, it swung open. A pixie like figure stood a foot shorter then me in the open door way.

" Morning!" came an overly cheery voice, most have been her room we slept in," breakfast is ready!"

"Uh, thank you," I mumbled.

" Oh no problem! Don't worry be the way. Bella mentioned you were upset over Wanda. She will be back with us very soon, promise." turning she quickly disappeared.

" Do you think Wanda will be back soon Ian?" Jamie was fully awake now, climbing out of the comfortable bed.

" God I hope so," I whispered to the sleeping beauty in my arms, " very, very soon." Leaving Jamie to his thoughts I slipped out the door. I couldn't break down in front of the kid, he wouldn't respect me if I did. He had it really hard, growing up in this time of horror, than one of the souls taking over his sister's body. He learned to love that "parasite", which I use to call her, and bonded with her. Just like I did. She will always be my true love. Warm tears made their way down my cheeks, I needed my Wanderer back soon. Wiping my tears away I kissed the smooth cold container.

" Ian!" turning quickly to face the person who called my name, i ran into Bella. She started to fall backwards, but a god like man with bronze hair caught her in his arms. He smiled, reaching his eyes, as he helped her up. " I'm not sure how you survived without me for so long Bella. Already running into people," causing Bella to blush.

" Well Edward I had Ian to help me. For a fact he did have to catch me once," teasing she turned to kiss the bronze haired god. It was a quick simple kiss, then they turned to face me again. I most have been a site. My brown hair most have been in knots on the top of my head. Hopefully the bags under my eyes would be gone. Bella looked well rested, she refreshed very quickly. I knew true love refreshed a person better than any amount of sleep. Stepping out of Edward's embrace she came and hugged me. Wrapping her arms around my waist giving me a tight squeeze. Hugging her back I thought about how sweet a person she was. Always thinking of others, even when she was thrown into mass chaos as soon as she woke up.

"Hm, well thanks Bella. It was no trouble at all, really. You pratically fell into my arms," trying to smile at my terrible joke, I looked at Edward. He was all smiles, phew. Bella laughed and reached for Edward's hand, intwining them unconiously, she headed to the stairs.

" Come on Ian!" following close behind, Bella made out calls to the rest of the pack. Soon there was a mob of refugees descending the stairs.

Edward leaned in close to Bella's ear, saying something that caused her to laugh. I was oddly curious about what he had said.

" Ian, I was just wondering if we have enough food in the house to feed you all," chuckling he kissed the top of Bella's head, taking a whiff of her long brown hair.

" I could eat a horse," Jamie moaned as he rubbed his growling stomach.

" Don't lie Jamie, you could eat this house if you could," Jeb joked as he played with his beard.

" Are you calling me fat?" in an accusing tone, Jamie placed his hands on his hips. Everyone laughed as we made our way into the living room. We were greeted by six unearthly looking beings. It was going to be a long day, a day that would be perfect if Wanderer was with me. Sighing I stepped down one more time.

" Welcome to my household," came a velvet voice, " I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," jesturing to the crowd behind him, " Apperantly there's alot for us to tell you, but not until we are all full. There's tons of food in the dinning room. My family and I shall join you shortly, Bella and Edward do you mind waiting for a second so I may speak with you?" With that the rest of us were forced into the dinning room, only to be distracted by food.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do no own any of these characteres from Twilight or The host, but Stephenie Meyer does **

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to do, writer's block is evil and been camping out in my head for a while now, it's also kinda short.. sorry about that as well. Thanks everyone for reviewing! keep it up, i love getting commenets **

* * *

All was right with the world, well my world. The world that we lived in may have been crumbling down on us but I got my other half back. Never letting me out of his cold strong grip for a second helped me sleep. Feeling his lips in my hair sent shivers down my spine. I was where I belonged, back in Edward's arms.

Noises of plates tapping and excited mummers drifted into the living room as my family and I sat down.

Carlisle cleared his throat as she stood in front of us all. Esme and Alice sat on either side of Edward and I, me being the one carefully perched on his lap. Rose and Emmett stood by the windows while Jasper sat on the arm of the couch, closest to Alice of course.

" Now we need to talk about what happened to Bella while she was gone," sitting down on the large chair behind him. Carlisle looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Pulling me closer, I could feel the cold from Edward's marble skin through my shirt. Ghee I needed a shower, my stomach rumbled, food too.

" Carlisle we should let her eat first," Edward said with concern in his voice. Squeezing his hand I let him know I could wait. He shook his head, causing me to smile.

" It's alright Edward," squeezing his hand again I continued and explained in detail from the time I woke up in the caves to the time we arrived back here. Every time I felt Edward tense I would squeeze his hand, trying to prove to him that it only mattered that I was here now.

When I ended with my story Carlisle nodded, " Thank you Bella. Please go eat. We will talk more after, promise." He smiled and nodded to me in encouragement.

" Yeah Bella, we don't need to fainting from hunger. You faint enough on your own anyway," Emmett chuckled and Edward hissed. Then there was a whacking sound as Rose gave Emmett one to the back of the head.

My stomach growled again causing me to laugh. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. There was a great possibility that I was slightly insane, but hey I'm only human.

Edward lifted me off of his lap and carried me bridle style through the dinning room door. Where everyone sat munching on food. Jamie picked up his plate and licked it clean, then reached for another stack of pancakes drenching them with syrup. No one seemed to notice as they made their way, possibly, through their third or fourth helping. Melanie ate some bacon while Jared and Ian had an egg eating contest. Jeb munched on some french toast. Doc, Kyle, and Sunny made their way through a huge bowl of harsh browns. Again my stomach, curse it for misbehaving, made the most distracting gurgling noise yet. Everyone looked up at me, food dripping off of Jamie's face.

I felt the blood rush to my face and turned my head and hid it in Edward's shoulder.

Mel stood up and walked over, she threw her arms around Edward and me, hugging us tightly.

" Oh Bella, I've only known you for a short time, but you are so much like family!" she smiled brightly, backed up and pulled a chair out for me to join them.

There was pounding on the table, I looked over at Jamie who was the cause for the sound. He was laughing so hard that he snorted once.

" Yeah! Just like family! You're just has hungry as I am! Quickly someone give her food!" Jeb laughed and shoved Jamie, causing him to fall out of his chair. Causing another uproar of laughing from everyone. Jamie had a fake frown on his face as he climbed back into his chair. He reached for another stick of bacon, but had his hand slapped by Jeb.

" Let Bella have some you pig, she hasn't had anything yet. Unlike you and your five servings of pancakes!" Jeb scolded, Jamie responded with a huff and something about him being hungry.

Edward fetched another chair so he could sit next to me while I ate. His arm wrapped around my waist, I scouted as close as possible to him as I could.

We continued laughing through out breakfast, soon everyone was leaning back in their chairs. Rubbing their overly stuffed bellies in contentment, Jamie and Kyle both burped simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been a while since i've posted anything, but here's some more! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! Wooooooooooo**

** I do not own Twilight or The host Stephenie Meyer does, yay!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, keep them coming the more i get the more encouraged i get to write!**

**Though everything i put them through is my idea ^_^**

* * *

Stumbling out of the bright dinning room we all made our way to the couches and chairs that awaited us. Jamie munched on a strip of bacon while everyone else moaned in detest at the sight of food. With a smug on his face he flopped into the over stuffed chair right behind him. To show he was fully satisfied he sighed and threw his arms behind his head sinking farther into the chair. Walking past Jeb slapped him in the back of the head, muttering something about lady's first. I smiled as the girls all giggled and a few guys let out a few chuckles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Edward slide onto the couch, then Mel and Jared slide down on the other half of the couch. Kyle and Sunny took another large chair Jeb and Doc found some single chairs. Finding that places were limited I slide between the two couples on the couch with Wanda in my arms.

The dark haired pixie from earlier danced between the circle of furniture and looked everyone of us once. A small smile on her lips, her glaze lingered on the blond male who stood leaned on the wall in the corner. His arms were crossed his eyes lustful and caring as he looked back at her.

" Good morning all I'm Alice" she was cheerful, well I guess everyone was today. She continued with her beautiful soothing voice, " I just wanted to break the ice before Carlisle spoke and got down to business," Alice spun once then pointed at a motherly looking women who stood next to a blond male, who wore a doctor jacket as if he was going to head out to work soon.

" That's my mother Esme and my father Carlisle," continuing her spin she pointed the a bear size male with short brown hair and a model next to him, beautifully shaped and average size, Rosalie and Emmett. I think.

" My sister and brother, Emmett and Rosalie," she smiled when she looked at the mysterious male in the corner, "Jasper, my other half," they both broke out in wider smiles, and finishing her spin she landed on Bella and Edward.

" My brother and soon sister-in-law," Bella groaned slightly, causing Edward and Alice to smile even wider, if that was possible. Entwining her silky brown hair in his hands Edward sniffed if playfully, then bent to kiss her cheek. Bella broke out with a blush, Edward smirked.

A fake cough came from the couple by the window, that showed the dark gloomy world outside. Emmett was chuckling to himself as Rosalie looked at the couple with stern glances. Emmett nudged her playfully and whispered something, which caused her to smile.

" Thank you Rose," Alice said, " So now I will let my father take the floor," quickly she disappeared and the doctor stepped into place. His blond hair was slicked back making him look professional, both hands in his pants pockets, and a with a straight face he began.

" Good morning everyone, it may not look like morning but I assure you that it is. Just another average day here in Forks. I'm sadden by that fact that our meeting had to be caused by these terrible events that have occurred. On behalf of my whole family we thank you for returning Bella to us, mainly Edward. You have saved us many more worries and concerns on this issue," he started to walk back and forth, hands behind his back as he spoke. Holding Wanda closer I thought about why she was in this container to begin with.

" The "souls" are taking over, there are hardly any humans left to fend for themselves and they have started to stop using grown humans as hosts. Which is why we are very lucky that they didn't just discard Bella," Carlisle stated bluntly, Edward's muscle tightened and I swear I heard him growl. " For that we are very lucky. But it is my job to inform you, are new allies, about what you do not know," pausing he took a look around the room. How could we not know anything? Wanda had filled us in the biggest secret of all. How could we be missing anything?

" You see to tell one story usually I most tell the stories behind them, but I do not wish to bore or frighten any of you. First I want to know if you all promise not to share any of this information after you leave this room, to anyone. In a moment you will understand why. Second of all none of you need to worry, we are all," he coughed once to clear his throat," in control."

My friends and I all looked at each other, who was Bella friends with? These people were starting to creep me out and I felt like I didn't need or want their help anymore.

" My family and I are special, very special, you see we are very different from your kind and our own. We are vegitarians, as we like to put it. I most saying being what I am use to be very hard. I soon gain more and more control now i can work around humans without worry of thirst." Our eyes were wide and we all leaned forward, intent on our speaker. Carlisle rocked from one foot to another, not sure how to continue. Bella stood, offering Carlisle a smile and nodded once. Gladly he retreated to the back of the room with his wife. Wiping the hair from her eyes she smiled at us all. It was an encouraging smile, finally she began.

" I told you guys that Edward and his family were our only hope, and they still are, but that's because they are-" Bella looked slightly paniced now, a quick glance at Edward and a nod later we finally got our answer.

" They're vampires," I can tell you, that none of us expected that answer. Jamie sat straight up in his chair a shocked looked on his face that changed to a smile.

" Realy?!" he asked with excitment.

Hearing a chuckle from the corner, Jasper," Depends, do you believe in fairy tales kid?"

* * *

**Please review D:**


	13. Note from me to you :

I know this is lame, it's kinda like false hopes.. but it will also supply a different form of hope! I promise that this weekend i will have an other chapter up! PROMISE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright as promised i did get my chapter up.... next chapter will be entertaining, i hope **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are awesome and keep me writing!**

** Oh I don't own this series and book, Twilight and The Host, but Stephenie Meyer does!! ^_^**

* * *

As soon as Bella told them the truth there was a swarm of thoughts flowing through the room. As my head spun from all these different thoughts I tried to focus on a specific one at a time. Granted that it was every hard around these people. Most of them were confused and unsure. Then there were a few that seemed to believe us. If there were aliens why not vampires? And then there was Jamie, his thoughts were louder then the rest. He was excited, and that hardly described it. He was thrilled that we were vampires, like a life long dream had come true. Crazy kid.

Bella quickly made her way back into my arms, snuggling as close as possible.

" You have become very brave love," I whispered into her ear, a blush formed on her cheeks.

" With you back I feel as if I could do anything, even fly," I chuckled, running a hand through her hair then caressing her cheek with the back of my hand.

" I'll make sure to lock the windows so you don't start climbing on the roof," she smiled and kissed my cheek, her warm cheeks touched my icy cold cheeks. I sighed in contentment as she leaned back against my chest and I kissed the back of her neck.

" Don't you drink human blood?" the tall tan-skinned girl asked, Melanie, when she saw Bella snuggle closer to me. Our relationship most have been so confusing to her, specially now that they know I'm a vampire, that they were in a room full of vampires.

Then men looked around the room and tried to locate an escape, but every one of their thoughts was quickly cut off by a quick rejection. Their minds buzzed from different plans, but Melanie was curious as Jamie stood up and walked over to Jasper. A wide smile plastered on his face.

" It's complicated," Carlisle began, he stepped back into the circle, " We aren't like other vampires, of course that is evident by that fact we can stay in this room with all of you." he gestured to the group. Ian scouted closer to Jared and Melanie. Trying to get farther away from me, as well as causing Bella to frown.

" We don't drink human blood. I guess you consider us vegetarians," he smiled, and a soft rumble of laughter erupted from my family, Bella included. Melanie's thoughts were trying to wrap around this information.

" We drink animal blood, like deer or mountain lions. Mainly whatever is over populated in a vast wood area. Notice how our eyes are a, hmm how did you put it Bella, a topaz?"

Bella's cheeks flushed with blood, I nuzzled her cheek which only made it worse. I tried not to smile but I could help it. Bella was always my sun on a cloudy day. I heard Melanie stand, she started to pace in a small area.

" What about coffins, fangs, going out in day light?" she asked as she made her third turn on of her small circle.

" Myth," Bella laughed. " I had the exact same questions,"again she smiled. Wrapping my arm around her waist as I slide her onto the couch.

" You see human blood id very tempting, but we have the power, the control, to over power the thirst. When I first saw Bella she had the most powerful blood I had ever smelled. So delicious, but as I spent more time with her I began to love her and she loved me. Then I was able to contain my inner beast around her. Carlisle has the most experience. He is now a head doctor at Fork's Hospital." I spoke with power and they listened. Their minds relaxed a little, they believed me, but most of all they trusted Bella. She brought them here and if it wasn't safe she wouldn't have they thought.

" Where those.. vampires.. that were in the caves Bella? Who took everyone else?" Jeb asked, the poor old man. He looked scared, he grew up in this world of lies about vampires and here we were I was so much older than him, somewhat of a creepy thought.

" Yes, for a fact they were most likely the Volturi," Bella was by my side in an instant, instinctually I placed my arm around her waist, leaning over to kiss her head.

" They are?" Melanie asked, Jamie's loud voice from the corner was getting louder as he and Jasper spoke. " No way! So you were in the Civil War? And Carlisle is how old again?" his thought formed as quickly as he asked one. Everyone looked over at him then turned back to the three of us standing in the center.

" They are the "government" of the vampires, and they somehow have been taken over by the aliens." Carlisle said, his face set in a frown.

* * *

Around lunch time stomachs were growling again. Esme stood up with a smile on her face, she loved to cook, and ran to the kitchen. With a promise of home made pizza. We went over the Volturi and our life style with amazing details. Jamie was flying back and forth between our main conversation and a personal conversation with Alice and Jasper. He was thrilled by this whole vampire thing.

Melanie and Jared warmed up to the idea right after Ian gave in to accepting us as allies. Surprisingly enough the old man warmed up to us first, he started smiling and leaning forward quickly into the first hour of the conversation. Jeb's white hair was matted and sticking up in every which direction, he also liked to twirl his beard with his fingers while he listened.

Sunny and Kyle checked out of the room to get a tour of the house from Bella as Carlisle and I explained. Rose left in a humph in no time at all. Emmett of course followed like a well trained puppy, but soon he was back making them laugh. Doc was interesting in Carlisle's work so very soon the questions were about the hospital and we went our separate ways.

Melanie and Jared asked for showers and a change of clothing and of course I was more then willing to help. I ran at my inhuman speed and fetched the clothes as they took their time looking around the bathrooms. I was about to pass Bella in the hallway as she showed Kyle and Sunny around. She chatted happily to Kyle who had his arm wrapped around Sunny protectively, she was curled into his side as they stood in front of Carlisle's wooden cross.

I stopped quickly, causing Kyle and Sunny to jump, Bella wasn't as surprised. I kissed her cheek and finished running to my room. My clothes would fit Jared easily and Rose's would fit Mel. Alice's clothes were a little short for most. Taking a sharp turn I was once again passing Bella, she was still standing where I left them. I smiled loving my super human speed. I stopped suddenly and they all jumped. I snickered, giving Bella her favorite smile, I dashed to give Mel and Jared their clothes. I ran about the house finding clothes as the rest of our guests took showers.

"Edward?" recognizing Bella's voice I was by her in seconds.

" Yes love?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

" Would you mine walking human pace around the other humans? It frightens them." She smiled, placing her hands over mine and leaned back.

" Of course, since I didn't frighten you the second time," I chuckled slightly.

" That was cheating, I didn't think you would do it again so soon." she pouted, I loved it when she pouted. Kissing her jaw I picked her up bridal style.

" Time to eat young lady," she pretended to still be pouting, and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Maybe I am a little hungry. Doesn't mean I can't walk there myself, I am a grown women you know." I laughed and Bella couldn't stop from smiling as well.

" Of course I know you're a full grown woman," I winked and set her down only to make my lips meet hers. I knew what would happen next. And sure enough her hands were in my hair pulling me closer. I stayed in control, but I let it drag out a lot longer then I use to. Maybe it was because I knew Bella was what kept me sane.

Still she pouted when I had to remove her clenched hands in my hair and put them at her sides.

" Don't look at me like that Bella," I begged.

" I'm sorry, but who told you I was done?" My response? I picked her up and spun in a complete circle.

Alice came sprinting up the stairs, " Edward!" her voice was panicked.

"What Alice?" I asked, but shouldn't have bothered. I read her thoughts and none of that vision was what I wanted right now. I grabbed Bella and ran to my room. Alice ran the other way. Something was coming and would be here soon. There was no way in Hell I was going to let them take Bella again.

They would have to take me first.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review? Remember they make me happy =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Chritmas!! or Whatever Holiday you celebrate! Happy _insert name here_**

**This if for all of you viewers! I'm started the next chapter already! Aren't you excited? I am! I have time to finally get a chapter or two out there for you guys to read!**

**I don't own Twilight or The Host, Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and alert addes and etc!!! They make me smile! Please review :)**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer. He was running at impossible speeds around the room. First there was a bag on the bed then there were clothes in the bag. Even some water bottles and snack bars were stuffed in as well. Tapping my foot against the ground impatiently I attempted to catch a glimpse of him. Soon I became dizzy and had to shake my head.

" Bella do I have everything?" I shook my head again, not sure if I actually heard him talk. Looking up I saw he had, he was staring directly into my eyes. They were dark and beautiful, with a hint of worry. I nodded quickly not moving my eyes from his.

" Good," he muttered, in a flash the bag was swung over his shoulder and me along with it. His body was tense, still I couldn't feel him move as he ran. Only thing I felt was the wind that filled my ears as he ran at impossible speeds. I clung as tight as possible, my eyes squeezed shut, and began to cry. No not just crying, flat out, heart-ranching, sobs. My hands clenched Edward's light blue button up shirt in my fists.

Why couldn't they leave us alone? Why couldn't we live in peace? We weren't hurting anyone!

Soon Edward's shirt was drenched with tears in seconds. Edward unclenched my fists from his shirt, to set me softly on the ground. When did he stop running? I looked up into his eyes and saw his hidden concern. Cupping my face between his hands he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

" Edward what's going on?" I whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. He sighed, " Shh Bella, just one minute please," he took a deep breath and held me there for a moment, I didn't object I even edged myself closer. With an exhale he pulled away from me, his arms holding my shoulders. Oh god how he looked so perfect, his icy skin was flawless and his hair was perfect even after running god knows how long. His eyes onyx and his lips in a firm line.

" Damn it Edward tell me what's going on," I whispered, I knew something terrible was going on and didn't want to seem too hoarse.

" Bella, we are going to leave you in La Plush for a while. The people in the reservation have kept aliens out of their lands. The pack has been doing over time by chasing off the aliens body seekers. I don't think they will be happy to see us and they are the only thing besides my family and I that can kill vampires. I trust Jake with your life and I know he will protect you," he slid his hand down my arm, causing a shiver to run up and down my spine, only to grab my hand. Entwining our fingers together he lifted my hand so he could kiss it.

" I love you Bella, always and forever," once last time he leaned in to kiss me. It was forceful and rushed. I clung to him with dear life, curse my weak human strength! His lips morphed with mine as he moved his other hand to my hair, while my free hand cradled his cheek. I pushed my limitations and attempted to deepen the kiss, which he accepted. I should have been thrilled, but this only worried me more. And as always he pulled away too soon.

"We're going to distract them while the Pack watches over all of you," at the mention of the other humans I looked around. Esme was sitting Jeb carefully on the, Emmett had Kyle and Jared slung over his shoulders, Rosalie carried Sunny with a frown and look of disgust on her face. Jasper had Jamie on his back and Ian in his arms. Jamie whooped with excitement and pleas of more. Alice was smiling at Melanie as she too was placed on her feet. Finally Carlisle was explaining some things to Doc, who was stretching his head in thought.

" You can't face them! I don't want any of you to get hurt," I whispered so only the vampires heard me, crossing my arms across my chest.

" Bella please don't be difficult," He was frowning, if I didn't know better I would think his face would stick that way.

" How can you expect me not to be? You and your family, my family, are putting your lives on the line for me! "

" Bella there's no way to get around this, please don't make me leave you mad," he lifted my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look into his pleading eyes.

" Fine I won't be mad, doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Every last one of you better come back to me whole or I'll never forgive myself," I threw my arms around his chest. Edward smooth my hair with his hand and kissed the top of my head." Can you promise just to distract them? That no one will get hurt? That you will be back here for me as soon as possible?"

" I promise Bella I'll move faster then any of them," I could feel him smile before he kissed my head again.

" Take care of my heart," then a strap of a bag was slipped into my hands, and with that he was gone, they were all gone by the time I opened my eyes. I felt the tears seep from my already sore red eyes.

" You better take care of mine," I whispered and stepped over the treaty line into La Plush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long, I had exams to study for and then i had to take the exams, then my brother got xbox live.. and he really likes it..**

**So i hardly had time to work on this! I'm hoping to start the next chapter at school tomorrow after my easy exams! ^_^**

** I don't own either stories! Stephenie Meyer does =P**

** Thanks everyone for the watches and reviews! They make me happy =)  
**

* * *

Bella made her way up the abandon street at a frightening pace. Her long brown hair flew behind her as she walked away. She was on a mission and everyone of us followed Bella obediently. Well everyone but Jamie. He ran right up to Bella's side and took the bag from her clenched fists and smiled. She smiled back, it seemed to have been forced but it was still a smile.

It was cold outside. Was it spring or winter? I couldn't remember, living in the desert did that to a person. Specially when they lived in a cave most of the time. That and it was always blazing hot out burning the day and freezing cold at night. There was also lot of red clay and sand. But here in Forks there was only green. So much fresh oxygen. Taking in a deep breath my thoughts turned to Wanda.

Wanda would have loved it there I thought. So much living, breathing, beauty surrounded us. Things she would never see if we didn't find her a body to live in soon. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and know that she hears when I wished my words of love to her. To see her blush and have to snuggle closer in our embrace. To hold her tight and never let her go again.

An arm linked with mine. Melanie. I looked at her and she smiled at me. As if to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

And so we followed Bella followed up the long road almost completely swallowed up by overgrowth from the trees. A vase green nothingness that was so lively yet it felt so dead and empty.

Suddenly there was a howl close to our little group, Mel shook next to me and tightened her hold on my arm. Then I saw him, a huge wolf as big as a bear. He was smiling, I swear, at Bella. While everyone of us took a step or two back Bella ran forward!

" BELLA NO!" Mel screamed beside me, I saw her arm shoot forward as if she could grab her and pull her back. Jamie tried to grab her but she slipped through his fingers. As Bella ran toward the wolves it was as if someone turn on slow-mo.

Everyone one of us yelled to her to come back, but soon she was hanging around the rust colored wolf's neck.

Then something happened that I never thought would happen, the wolf licked her! From her chin to her brow. This caused Bella to laugh and wipe her face in his fur to rid her face of the slobber.

" Jake! You're alright!" Bella nudged the giant bear-wolf like should would a best friend she was messing around with, " Do you keep getting bigger?" The wolf responded with another lick from her chin to her brow. The wolf slipped his head from Bella's hold and ran to the woods.

" Come on guys, we need to get to Billy's," Bella called and started jogging up the path. Jamie ran toward her and jogged beside her. Sure enough she tripped, lucky Jamie caught her in his strong grip. Kyle laughed behind us, I turned to look, but he was laughing at Sunny as he slung her over his back. Mel kept by my side the whole walk there. It wasn't a long walk, just a short jog. Would have been shorter if we had carried Bella, she had been so excited that she tripped at least 4 times before we made it to the driveway!

" Bella calm down a little, you'll stop tripping!" Jamie laughed as he helped her up the last time, and she took a deep breath. Her face was completely red from her embarrassment and possibly lack of air, and her hair blew in the wind. Jamie smiled and looped his arms through her's as we finally turned onto the destined driveway.

The house looked like a red barn, an old red barn, but it was peaceful and welcoming. It's an amazement that the seekers hadn't torn through this small town. Native American or not the souls wanted and needed bodies.

" Well hello there Bella! Long time no see!" We all looked around to find the source of the voice, and we found an elderly man sitting in a wheel chair. He was leaning forward as the young man behind him pushed him through the door. The boy looked really young, but he had his hair cut short and he wore a smile on his face.

" Billy! Seth!" Bella waved and dragged Jamie with her to the door where the two waited, " Is Jake back yet?"

" Yeah he's in the garage," Billy pointed over his shoulder, " I can't get him to leave the garage unless I have food. He lives in there now, even sleeps in there!" he chuckled.

Bella threw a quick thanks over her shoulder as she turned and dragged Jamie the opposite way. He was laughing at Bella's eagerness and the rest of us watched them leave.

" So what now?" I asked turning to look at Mel and Jared. They responded with a shrug. Kyle and Sunny were messing with Doc, who was bitter and tired.

" Well if you aren't coming in you'll probably get soaked and then get sick! It is Forks, Washington you know. Rain is expected every time of day," Billy shouted from the porch and then disappeared back into the house with Seth.

" Might as well," Jared muttered and picked up the bags.

" I don't think their vampires this time," Mel whispered, causing me to chuckle.

" Nope, more like werewolves," a booming voice chuckled behind us, we all spun around. There stood another guy, he towered over me and I thought I was pretty tall. He even towered Jared. His skinned was a handsome tanned brown and his hair was long and black.

" What?" Mel stuttered, only to be interrupted by myself.

" Seriously?! Bella are you a witch? Maybe there's unicorns running around here!" I felt faint, wow, this was getting out of hand.

" Nah," Jake chuckled again, he smiled at Bella and shook his head. His smile was warm and caring and when he looked at Bella he looked like he would risk his life for her.

" Come on! I don't have all day!" Billy called from the porch again, " You might want to get in here and eat before the rest of my 'sons' arrive to eat me out of house and home!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight :D Stephenie Meyer does!**

** Alright here's another chapter i just wanted, and needed, to get out of the way.**

** I felt like Ian and Bella needed some time together. **

**Please don't forget to review :D  
**

* * *

" Come on now, about time, look it's starting to rain!" Billy exclaimed throwing his arms into the air, but he wore a smile on his face.

" Hey Billy," Bella walked over and wrapped him in a tight hug, while the rest of us stumbled into the place. It was lite in a warming way, it was welcoming and homey. A lot like the Cullens, but now we were once again thrown into a different place with different people, well creatures, though they all looked like people. My head was spinning from all the new information, in just a few days. I looked around and I knew i wasn't the only one, though Jamie wasn't having a problem, he was just as wired as before.

" Did i hear you right? Werewolves?!?" He said sliding into the spot right next to Bella and Mel was settled in on his other side. Jake was leaning against Bella's legs a smile spread wide across his face, " Of course we're werewolves! Is that really so hard to believe? I mean you met the lee-" Bella smacked the back of his head, Jake rubbed it still smiling, " Sorry I'm not suppose to call them names.."

" Can you show me?" Jamie asked, absorbed by the conversation, he even started leaning forward so he was closer. Melanie slapped the back of his head, " Ow! Mel, it was just a question," Jamie pouted and rubbed his sore head while Melanie shook a finger at him. Jared and Kyle were laughing at the poor miserable Jamie while I slipped into a big comfy chair, just as Billy rolled into the room with two large plates full of sandwiches, stacked dangerously high. Seth and another boy walked into the room with trays full of varieties of drinks. Jake snatched three sandwiches and two tall glasses of milk and started to munch down.

" So- tell me about- rebels- " Jake said fighting the stickiness of the peanut butter sandwich. He downed half a glass of milk, then munched on his sandwich again.

" We are humans that are hiding from the seekers. So they can't take us and implant a soul. Like they did to Bella. But not all the Souls are bad mind you," I said, biting into my sandwich, I had forgotten how much I loved those things! The peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth, so you had to wash it away with a tall glass of milk! I smiled and looked around for Wanda for a moment, then I felt my heart skip and beat then stop for a moment in my chest.

I still hadn't found her a body to live in, it seemed harder then I thought. Alice must have been living to me when she told me that I would have her back soon, because at this rate it didn't seem likely that she was going to be in my arms ever again. I blinked away a tear or two and looked out the window. I squeezed Wanda's tank to me and thought how much of this she would have found interesting. Possibly everything that Jamie was flipping out about. He was practically bouncing around the room, he was standing by Billy Black. Who smiled up at the kid and laughed.

" Jake," Bella asked, suddenly solemn, " What about Charlie?"

There was a coughing sound that came from Jacob, he pounded his chest. His face was sympathetic, " I'm sorry Bella, they beat us to him."

Bella nodded, " Excuse me," she stood quickly and left the room, no one followed her. Well almost everyone, I did.

I placed Wanderer in Mel's loving arms and jogged after Bella. She was a pretty fast walker when she wanted to be, she didn't fall once.

I heard the door open behind us and Jake called, but I didn't hear what, apparently neither did Bella. Because she kept walking, and I was having trouble catching up with her.

" Bella wait!" I yelled, damn she was fast, " I thought you couldn't run!"

With that Bella snapped her head around, she was crying, " I can't," she mumbled not sure what to do.

" Bella," I said simply as I approached her, she fell into my arms. I made a shushing noise. Trying to sooth her. We stood there for a while, letting Bella get out all of her held in emotions.

" Bella I'm sure Charlie is alright, the souls are beings that take care of their, well, hosts. We can get them out of Charlie and he will be free once again. Please just hang in there," I said looking at her from arms length. Wiping her tears with her hand she sniffled, then looked up at me.

" I can do that, I just feel like it's my fault that Charlie wasn't safe, or Angela, or Ben, or Jessica for that matter. I should have tried to protect as many as I could. I just didn't," Bella didn't meet my gaze.

" Don't fret over things like that. You were scared, all of us were, are! You handled knowing there were things such as werewolves and vampires. I'm not sure my mind has fully accepted those yet. But look here you are, I'm sure aliens were the last thing you wanted to deal with. That and Edward would have done ANYTHING to make sure you were safe. It's no one's fault."

Bella nodded hesitantly into my shoulder, I felt like I had to protect her, in a brotherly way. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, " Let's head back to the others."

She nodded again, and we walked back together. And all I could think about was how we could possibly fix everything.


	18. Chapter 18

** This is a quick one, i just wanted to get it out there to get the plot flowing again!!**

** My creativity seems zapped! Help me? recommendations are welcome :)**

**I also don't own these characters. Steph Meyer does! :D**

** Please review! I'll try to update asap!  
**

* * *

My heart ached, just being away from Bella hurt. But this was for hear safety and all the other's as well. My family and I sped along through the dense woods, dodging trees and jumping ditches. Carlisle and Esme had taken the northern route, Rosalie and Emmett the south, as Alice, Jasper, and I ran head on to the vampires.

I ran faster than the other's trying to get there first. Wanting to tear them apart myself. Out of no where I was tackled. Fighting against who ever was holding me back, I saw Jane's smiling face. As other's grabbed Alice and Jasper.

"Well, well, well, look who stepped right into my hands? Silly Edward, have you not learned a single thing yet?" She smirked at us. Walking around in a large circle I hissed.

" What are you doing?" I snarled, fighting against the guards holding me tight.

" I don't like how Bella told everyone about us," she smiled, " That and why do you get to keep your human, when they killed mine?" she snapped. So I had touched a sore spot.

" Take them away!" Jane snarled at me as she ordered her guards.

I didn't fight it, it was no use, I could only hope that Bella was going to be alright.

_ Forgive me Bella, please._ I thought as they dragged Alice, Jasper, and I away to god knows where. Making me wonder, was there really a god?

Soon we found ourselves being held down on surgery tables, backs up. Alice and Jasper kept looking at each other, glances of love and hurt flowing between them. I tried to ignore their thoughts. They were negative and made me feel even worse about myself. I had pulled them into this. Why did I always hurt the ones I cared about! I wanted to go throw my self off a cliff a thousand times. Maybe more.

I finally caught a thought that couldn't be ignored, operation. Operation! Is that what they were going to do to us? Well I would be damned, no pun intended, if I was going to let them do anything to me. But when I tried to fight myself free I felt their hold around my limbs tighten.

" We are ready to proceed with the operation," Jane's voice called, and immediately I felt something cutting into my skin in the back of my neck. I howled in pain, joined with Alice and Jasper's yells. Everything started to go black, " Bella!" was the last thing to escape my lips before I was consumed by darkness.


	19. Another note

Alright!!

I'm sorry, to those faithful readers. I have tried over and over again to start that next chapter. Every time i seemed to get distracted. But I am putting my foot down! And it will get done.

So if you put a little faith in me, I think i can do it! Thank you again to those who are still watching this story, ever and it gathers dust and chokes on it.

~ T


	20. Chapter 20

Okay finally!

So, this is the best I can do for now. I've been so busy, and had so many problems with my computers lately... That I could almost swear that god does not want me to go on with this story.. D= so here's a hold ya over..

I don't own any of these characters, Stephanie Meyers does..

Well besides the ones that aren't in her books. They are my evil, little creations.

Enjoy! PLEASE review!

* * *

I paced, back and forth, back and forth.

My fingers tangled in my hair, pulling, as Jacob and Ian sat on the bed. Looking at me, with a look that held only sympathy.

"Stop it!" I yelled, having enough, I threw my hands up in the air, waving them about.

"Just stop it, I can't stand when you two look at me like that!" Instead of waiting for them to respond I ripped the door open and stormed out, slamming it behind me.

I knew why the kept looking at me like that, my family:

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, have all been missing.

For weeks now, I knew something was wrong. Jacob knew something was wrong. He had begged Sam to go out looking for them, just for me, but Sam would only let the pack go so far.

My family was no where to be seen. No scent, nothing, as if they had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Leaving me behind.

Storming out of the house heads turned to watch me as I went.

I didn't care, I was walking right out of the house.

Taking a path to a small clearing, over looking the beach, with this little log that makes a nice chair, I sat down. I started going to that spot the second day Edward was gone. Just to think, to wonder when he would fulfill his promise and come back.

"Where are you Edward?" I asked, holding my face in my hands, trying to hold back tears. I felt empty. But this time I knew Edward didn't mean to cause it. To cause a hole that was tarring its way through my body, to consume me whole.

I heard rustling behind me, but I couldn't have cared any less. It was Melanie, I could tell when she touched my shoulder. Soft hands, yet still very strong.

"He's not staying away because he wants to, and you know that," She said, squeezing my shoulder slightly.

"Yeah I know which, actually, makes it ten times worse." I said, pulling up the hood on my sweatshirt, trying to hide from the gust of cold air. I felt Melanie sit down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders, giving me a friendly hug.

"I can't help but worry, Melanie, Edward is known for keeping his promises."

"Well, then don't count him out yet. I'm sure he's working his way here, right now." She said patting my shoulder. I shook my head, wishing I could believe that. But there was no way I could. My mind wouldn't accept that, it had been too long.

Edward and his family sat in a circle around a table. Listening to Jane as she spoke,

Edward seemed edgy, "I don't want to be a vampire," he whispered to Alice next to him.

"Why? It's wicked cool! We get to help find more bodies for our family and friends!" She said with a smile, "Plus this has got to be the coolest host yet. She can see the future!"

Edward sighed, "All I hear are voices, so many voices. It could make a person scream."

"You're just being a baby, come on we'll go hunting later!" She said with a smile, and then licked her lips.

Edward cringed, "I don't think I want to," he said getting up from his seat as soon as Jane had finished speaking to all the new recruits.

He ran out of the building as fast as he could, which wasn't very hard for him. He dodged guards, who only shrugged. He wasn't Edward, but that's what they called him. He wanted to go by the name Allen, but they called him Edward. Which is true, it was much nicer to say, but he wanted to be himself.

Allen wanted to scream, run so the voices were no longer in his head. Not even Edward's himself, who he had been fighting with for control.

Edward would moan a name over and over, "Bella."

There he goes again, Allen swore, "Just give up, it will be easier that way!" He said running into the mountains, as he grabbed both sides of his head.

"No, I can't. For Bella." He snarled, causing Allen to snarl in return, as he got a terrible headache.

"This is my body now! Get out!" Allen screamed in his mind, Edward went quiet. Very quiet, and it scared Allen slightly, but he didn't say anything. Finally he could think in peace!


End file.
